Pan-dora's Lunch Box
Pan-dora's Lunch Box (also called "Pan-Dora's Lunch Box" or Dora's Lunch Box) is Pan-dora's creepy lunch box filled with hidden supernatural horrors and twisted demons within, and it plays a central role in the namesake episode "Pandora's Lunch Box" of the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Appearance The lunch box has an elegant and sublime appearance with a stoned puple box encrusted with an emerald gem of front, a silver-white handle and silver-white spikes, a skull underneath the emerald jewel and bright green letters in Greek langauge. Yet the letters tells of the box's origins, that it was the mythical Pandora's Box, a cursed relic that has the power to doom the world if left opened and the evils and horrors within would be released. History Pandora was originaly a normal girl without worries and without a care in the world during the times of ancient Greece, until one day Zeus, Poseidon and Hades decided to send down a 'mysterious box' down to Pandora. Upon seeing the box, Pandora's curiosity was piqued and she opened it, unwittingly unleashing the previously-imprisoned forces of plight and chaos that had been contained within the box. Turned upon by her fellow human beings, Pandora, now cursed to wander the earth with no place to call home, had to now keep with her the box of legend. Pan-dora's Lunch Box Pandora sought revenge against both the gods that cursed her, and the people who turned her away her, and to do this, she needed to open the box and unleash the contents upon them, but her 'curse' prohibits her from being able to open the very object from which her curse stems with her own hands from and can grant her the revenge she craves. Forced to wander the earth, unable to open her 'lunchbox', Pandora, under the alias of "Dora, sought someone she can trick into opening the box for her. Her chance finally came when she met Mandy and Billy at Endsville Elementary School. She later met Grim who reconignziably suspects her as he seen her before. When both Mandy and Dora were out on the football field, Mandy wanted to destroy Mindy, her arch-nemesis. So she opens the lunchbox, unleashing evil that happened to be demons shaped like food and all sorts of cataclysmic storms and nightnares. Grim knew that It turns out that Dora is actually Pandora, and she tricked Mandy into unleashing all of the terrors from the box. Mandy, angry that Dora tricked her, stops the end of the world by sucking the demons and Dora into the lunchbox (simply by closing the box and opening it again). Dora was then forever trapped within her very own box. Gallery Dora's Lunch Box.jpg|Dora's Lunch Box Pan-Dora's Lunch Box.jpg|Pan-Dora's Lunch Box Trivia *Pandora's Lunch box because of its ancient origin, its old artistic appearance, most of all the frightening and supernatural contents within, is based on the mythological Pandora's Box. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Cataclysm Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Parody/Homage